Hermione's Secret - Shh!
by CharlottePotter18
Summary: Hey! This story is a Dramione romance/erotica. Please comment, and whoever I like the best will get a mention!


**Hermione's Secret - Shh!**

Hey! So, you won't have heard of me before, but that's okay - this is my first story after all! If you want to know when I'll be updating, I'm sorry to say that I don't know. It'll be whenever I can get my hands on the laptop I suppose. You know how it is - never being allowed on the computer because you've "_got to get up early_!". Anyway, should probably get on with the story. On y va! (It means, "Let's go!")

P.S. This is a Dramione fanfiction. Probably should have said that in the first place.

**Chapter One**

Hermione signed her name with a flourish, leaning back in her chair. She folded up the note, tied it to the leg of her best friend Harry's owl, Hedwig, and watched as Hedwig soared out of the window. Harry had written to tell her that he had recently proposed to his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, and that they were getting married in 6 months, as they didn't want to rush things. Hermione guessed that this was Harry's decision to take things slow; Ginny wasn't one to milk something. She was always so full of life, forever searching for an adrenaline rush. She had, very recently, been asked to play Chaser for the English Quidditch Team. To no one's surprise, she accepted. (Well, not so much accepted. More like "jumping up and screaming a lot, whilst nodding and grinning like a Cheshire Cat". Which was what she did for the most of her life anyway.) Hermione, personally, was not surprised in the least when Harry had told her. In fact, she was only surprised he hadn't done it sooner.

Also, as Harry played Seeker for the English Quidditch Team, it would mean the two love birds got more time together. They hadn't gotten much time together previously, as Harry's Quidditch practices always seemed to clash with Ginny's days off. Frankly, Hermione loved flying, but had never tried for a place in the Quidditch Team at Hogwarts, as she was just so busy. She didn't have time for Quidditch. _But each to their own_, she thought with a smile, and, standing up from her desk, decided to get changed.

When she had dressed, Hermione sat at her desk, and began to brush her hair. She brushed slowly, as there was a massive tangle of knots to be undone. When she was finished, she stood up, but promptly sat back down as an owl flew through the open window. Hermione had never seen this owl before, but she recognized the Hogwarts crest on the letter. Gently, she undid the letter, gave the owl a treat, and slit pen the envelope. inside were three pieces of paper: the usual note, the list of essentials, a badge, and another letter. Instantly, Hermione's curiosity was peaked. She hadn't had a different letter before, so why would she now? Cautiously, she opened the note, and was slightly amazed at the contents. It read:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_This year we are inviting you back for your seventh year, as we know your education has always been your number one priority. We all hope you will accept, and, if you do, would like you to also accept the position of this year's Head Girl. We feel as though you would make an excellent role-model for those who attended Hogwarts under the late Professor Snape's rule as Headmaster. You must owl us back quickly, for we need to know if you accept. The Head Boy will be Draco Malfoy. _

_Enclosed are the list of essentials and your Head Girl badge - if you choose to accept it._

_Signed,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

Hermione gasped. Head Girl? It had been her dream to become Head Girl ever since her first year. Although her third year had out off a little - what if she turned out like Percy? Now there was a thought to make her shiver.

When Hermione looked up, the Hogwarts owl was gone, and instead in its place stood a proud-looking owl. It had thick, almost impossibly soft black feathers, a small, sharp beak, and glowing orange eyes. It was the most beautiful owl she had ever seen. Hermione reached towards it but it gave her such a scornful look she retrieved her hand. It dropped the note it had been clamping tightly in its beak onto the desk and gave it a meaningful look. Slowly, Hermione took the letter and opened it.

_Dear Hermione, (it read)_

_Hello. I'm going to get straight to the point. McGonagall's offered you the place of Head Girl, hasn't she? Well, don't accept. Draco Malfoy is going to be Head Boy, so you'll be in danger. He could hurt you. Badly. Trust me, I know from experience. You would be putting yourself and others at risk if you accept. So, I urge you to take my advice. Don't be Head Girl._

_Trust me, I know._

The letter ended there. No signature, no name. It was almost as if the author didn't want her to know who they were. As if they were scared. Hermione shook her head, picked her quill off the floor where she had knocked it off, took out a clean piece of parchment, and began to write:

_Dear Whoever You Are,_

_I don't care if Malfoy is dangerous. I think I can handle him quite well on my own, thank you. I can look after myself, no matter what the rest of the Wizarding World thinks. I'm not a child anymore. And besides, do you really think I'm not capable of watching out for myself? I am, you know. I don't care what people think. Draco Malfoy can't hurt me anymore than he already has._

_Thank you for looking out for me, and I appreciate your concern, but I can take Malfoy on myself. _

_Love,_

_Hermione._

Hermione signed her name, gave it to the owl, and stretched. Time for breakfast, she thought happily, her mind already back on Ginny's wedding. And, with a yawn and the slipping on of slippers, Hermione left her bedroom.


End file.
